


won't you take your time on me?

by sunflowersilkscreen



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersilkscreen/pseuds/sunflowersilkscreen
Summary: Troy finds out Abed is more experienced than he realized.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	won't you take your time on me?

Troy almost spits out his drink. Abed says things so casually sometimes, like he has no idea the effect he can have on Troy. "You _have?"_

Abed shrugs. "Sure. Lots of times. I like it."

"W-with girls, right?"

"Sure." Abed tosses some popcorn into his mouth. "Guys, too."

This time Troy chokes on his soda. Abed pats him on the back until the coughing stops enough for him to say, "You never _told_ me-"

"You never asked." He says it easily, not an accusation. It's true. Their friendship, close as it is, has somehow never extended to discussions of sexuality. Abed being with men. Abed doing _butt stuff._

Troy's head is spinning.

"It's not weird?" he finally asks, and Abed just shrugs again, smiling this time.

"No. It's pretty nice."

+

Later, the credits are rolling. Abed's legs are pulled up onto the seat by now; Troy's are hanging over the couch's arm, his head resting in Abed's lap. It's quiet. It's peaceful. It's what Troy loves. But then he goes and ruins it by -

"Would you ever do it with me?"

Abed's hands still where they've been tracing gently over Troy's curls. "Hmm. Can you clarify what you mean by _it?"_

Troy swallows. Almost freezes. Shifts so he's out of Abed's lap and looks him carefully in the eyes. "I meant...I was referring to butt stuff."

Abed watches him carefully. Doesn't speak for a minute. Troy wonders if Abed's window is unlocked, if he should try and make a break for it, replace one mortifying ordeal with one that's easier to handle.

But then Abed nods. "Yeah. Okay. Have you been tested recently?"

"Wait, _what?"_

Abed jumps to his feet, flips the TV off, leads Troy to the door of his dorm. "STD tested. I'm clean. If you're interested, and you're clean..." He shrugs. "I'm free tomorrow night. Come over around 9?"

Troy nods, wide-eyed, and slips out into the hallway. Abed shuts the door behind him, and Troy stands dumbstruck for a moment. Shakes his head, clears his spinning thoughts, heads home.

+

Troy bounces on his toes, rolls his shoulders. Shakes his hands out by his side. Tries to breathe a little more slowly. Lifts his hand and knocks on the door.

It opens immediately, and Abed is there with a wave and a smile. "Hey, Troy."

Troy follows him inside like it's any other night. Just a movie night. Except it's not, because Abed doesn't sit on the couch. He lingers in the center of the room, fingers fidgeting at his sides as he watches Troy carefully. "How do you want to do this?" he asks.

Troy doesn't really know. He hadn't thought this through before letting the idea burst out of his stupid, impulsive mouth. What _had_ he been expecting, really? Butt stuff with his best friend, like it was normal? Hooking up with a buddy, as if Abed wasn't the source of so many awakenings for Troy this year? Friends with benefits, like he can do this without feelings, as if he's not desperately in love with Abed?

He shrugs a little helplessly. "I guess we can just - just start, right?"

Abed shakes his head. "I want to be clear about this. We need rules, boundaries. I don't want to mess up our friendship just for a hookup. So, what are the ground rules? Clothes off? Kissing, no kissing?"

He takes a step closer to Troy, who's been staring at his shoes. "Troy," he says quietly, "we don't have to do this, if you changed your mind."

God, Abed's eyes are so soft, so sincere, as they look at Troy, who can't sort his thoughts out. People make friends-with-benefits work all the time, right? If they keep it clean and simple, maybe he won't ruin everything. If he ignore the fact that Abed is everything he's ever wanted, if he keeps it as casual as he can, maybe he can leave this with some fond memories, his dignity and heart intact. 

He shakes his head as if to clear it. "No kissing," he says, trying to keep the regret from his voice. "Just - just keeping it friendly, right?"

Abed smiles in a way that could maybe be a smirk, Troy's not sure. "Just friendly butt stuff. No problem. Do you want to take your clothes off?"

Before Troy can react, Abed drops his hoodie and then his T-shirt, undoing his jeans and pushing those to the floor. Troy gulps and hurries to catch up, soon matching Abed as they face each other in just their underwear, two feet apart in the middle of the room.

Abed tilts his head. "I think you'll need to take those off, too, if you're really looking for-"

"Butt stuff, right!" Troy squeaks, then clears his throat and grips the waistband of his boxers. "Yeah. Okay. I'll just, uh..."

"Take your time," Abed says, his voice suddenly soft. He heads over to his bedside table, looking for something in the drawer. Actually letting Troy take his time, for real.

It gives Troy a minute to relax, to strip and lay down on Abed's bed carefully, first on his back, then on his side so he can watch Abed. "Is this - uh, am I okay here?" he asks awkwardly.

It takes Abed a moment to answer. He hesitates at the side of the bed, looking down at Troy with a bottle of lube in his hand, his expression entirely unreadable. He swallows and nods before Troy entirely loses his nerve. "That's fine," he says quickly. "You're - hmm." He taps his fingers against the side of the top bunk as he considers Troy below him. "You're hard."

Troy glances down. So he is.

"Is that..." Abed clears his throat. "Is that off the table, too? Because I could...if you wanted."

Oh. _Oh._ Troy's brain short-circuits for a moment before he nods. "If you want - I mean, yeah, I would like that. If you want."

"Cool." Abed kneels on the bed beside Troy, carefully, not quite touching him yet but getting close enough that Troy's skin is already anticipating the feeling. "Cool, cool, cool."

Troy holds his breath as Abed's hand hovers over him, wondering where it will land first. He shivers when it ends up on his chest, resting over his heart before sliding down, over his stomach, across his thigh.

Abed keeps his gaze as his hand strokes over Troy's leg. "Is this okay?" he asks, very clearly. "I need you to tell me if any of this isn't okay."

His fingers are getting so, so close to where Troy wants them to be, and he can't imagine anything _more_ okay than this moment.

"It's perfect," he breathes, smiling in response to Abed's smile.

+

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Troy moans, his hips rocking desperately into the twin pleasures of Abed's slicked-up hand stroking over his dick and the hot, careful pressure of two of his fingers inside Troy's asshole. He can feel the sweat dripping down his neck and the tension building in his arms as he grips the headboard to keep himself present. He forces himself to keep his eyes open, even when the sensations threaten to overwhelm him. He can't look away from Abed, not now.

As much as he loves Abed, Troy had always kind of assumed he'd be pretty stoic during sex. Clinical, maybe. Methodical, practiced, confident to the point of near-indifference. 

It doesn't line up with the reality of Abed leaning over him tonight, the way he's watching Troy with wide eyes and breathing heavily even though he hasn't even been touched yet, isn't even fully undressed. He seems entirely focused on Troy's pleasure, leading him closer and closer to the edge of orgasm until all at once, without warning, he slips out of Troy and pulls away.

"Sorry," he says quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed with his back to Troy. "I'm sorry. I need a minute."

Troy props himself up and sees Abed twisting his hands together in his lap, shaking his head. "Buddy," he says gently, reaching out to touch Abed's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Abed sighs and then glances at Troy. He looks annoyed, impatient. "I thought I could do this," he says shortly.

Troy scoffs. "Uh, dude, you _were_ doing it. You were doing it very, very well. That was..."

"That's not what I mean." Abed shakes his head again. "This was stupid. I don't know how I ever thought I'd be able to do this without my feelings getting involved."

Heart pounding, Troy scrambles to sit upright. "Wait, what do you _mean,_ your feelings?"

Abed's cleaning his hands off with a tissue and refusing to meet Troy's eye. "I...I never should have agreed to this, Troy. This was stupid and selfish. I know you just wanted to try this out and you trusted me, and I..." He swallows, hits his thigh with his fist. "I never should have said yes. Because I really like you, Troy. I'm...I actually think I'm in love with you."

He stands up and throws the tissues in the garbage before collecting his clothes off the floor. "I'm sorry. I understand if you're upset with me over this."

He starts to step into his jeans, and Troy surprises himself with how loud he says _"WAIT."_

Abed freezes, half-dressed, and Troy jumps to his feet. Still hard, still feeling slick from lube, he grabs his boxers anyway and slips them on for whatever dignity he can salvage.

"I'm not upset with you, Abed," he says quickly, stepping closer to him. "I'm...it's the opposite. I'm sorry if I started this under...uh, false pretenses, or whatever. But...I'm in love with you, too."

He laughs awkwardly when Abed doesn't say anything. "Yeah, uh, you know...I thought I'd be able to do this whole friends-with-benefits thing and ignore the fact that I'm crazy about you. And you were definitely a little distracting just now, I'm not going to lie, but...I don't think I would've been able to keep it going for long."

"Did you say you're in love with me?" 

Abed's eyes are focused on Troy's. They look confused, maybe scared. Maybe even a little hopeful. 

Troy breathes out on a shaky sigh. "I did. I am."

"Oh. Okay." Abed nods, glances down to the floor like he's considering something. He looks back at Troy after a moment. "I'd like to amend the rules. I might actually lose my mind if I don't kiss you now."

"Thought you'd never ask," Troy murmurs as Abed sweeps him into his arms, kissing him desperately.

He backs Troy up against the leg of the bunkbed, hands gripping his waist as he kisses him, surprisingly sweet for all the hunger behind it. Troy melts against him, his fingers clutching Abed's shoulders before creeping up into his hair, stroking through the soft strands. When he tightens his grip, he's rewarded with a sharp, cut-off groan that he's desperate to hear again. 

Before he can linger on that thought, he's maneuvered onto the bed as Abed kneels over him, taking a moment to scan over Troy's body with an eager, reverent gaze. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he says quietly, cupping Troy's face in his hand and leaning down to place a careful kiss to his forehead. 

The tender moment quickly grows heated as Abed drops his kisses lower, down to Troy's temple, his cheek, his jaw. He mouths at the soft skin of Troy's neck, sucking gently on the spot where his pulse beats until Troy gasps.

"Abed," he moans. Abed sucks harder and lets one hand drift lazily up Troy's thigh, rubbing closer and closer to the juncture of his groin. _"Abed,"_ he moans again, more urgently this time, tugging his hair once more.

This time Abed groans fully, hiding his face against Troy's shoulder. "Yeah," he says breathlessly. "Say my name again."

So Troy does, again and again, as Abed licks at his ear and bites at his shoulder and sucks hickeys into his neck. He's never seen Abed so out of control before, so clearly hungry for Troy and desirous of wherever this night will take them, as if he's scared the magic won't last past midnight. Troy is determined to make him understand this story is only getting started. 

Luckily, he's not the only one who wants to pick up where they left off. "I want you," Abed murmurs against his lips as he kisses Troy over and over. "I want to fuck you tonight."

Troy pulls back so he can look Abed in the eyes as he speaks. "I want that so, so badly," he says, clearly and with all the confidence he can muster. It makes something settle over Abed's face; a calm eases out any last traces of anxiety, and he moves more surely as he strips them down entirely and reaches for the lube again. 

His finger strokes over Troy's hole, teasing him before dipping inside, a pressure Troy's only just becoming familiar with but is already growing to love. "Please," he whispers almost immediately, though he's not really sure what he's asking for. "Abed, please..."

"Shh." Abed nuzzles into Troy's ear, kisses his neck, fingers him carefully with just enough speed to keep Troy from losing his mind completely. "I got you. Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you, just...just let me take my time with you first, okay?"

+

He does take his time. He stretches Troy out with one, two, three fingers, until Troy is thrusting his hips down onto his hand in a manner that would be, frankly, embarrassing in any other context. If it wasn't Abed. If he wasn't in love with Troy. If he wasn't looking down on him like he was seeing the face of some truth of the universe instead of the dopey, lovestruck face of his best friend. 

And Troy _is_ lovestruck, completely hopeless for Abed. He knows this because he's already thinking about the next time they have sex, and they haven't even done it the first time yet. He's already thinking of how sex will be when they live together. How it'll be on _their wedding night._ How it'll be when they're a little bit older and grayer and still hopefully just as in love as they are now.

A giddy feeling overtakes him when he thinks about the fact that _they love each other_ and he can say it whenever he wants, now. "Abed," he pants out, as Abed pumps his fingers inside of him, the thumb of his other hand coming up to stroke the underside of his cock, just to tease him. "I love you."

"Love you too," Abed breathes, his eyes never leaving Troy's hole as he watches his fingers disappear again and again. _"Oh,_ fuck, Troy. This is so hot."

Troy moans. "Be even hotter if you fucked me now," he says, almost brattily. He sees Abed raise his eyebrows, not unimpressed.

"Fine." Abed grips his chin and pulls him close, kissing him roughly. "How do you want to do this? I can fuck you from behind? On your stomach? Do you want to ride me?"

Hearing Abed say these things - once again, so casually - leaves Troy absolutely reeling. "God, yeah, let's do all of that next time," he says haltingly. "But, uh...can you just...on my back?" He swallows, feeling weirdly vulnerable as he says, "I want to look at you this time."

Abed's eyes light up. "Yeah," he whispers, pressing his whole body against Troy's, lying them out on the bed, carefully rubbing his thumb against Troy's stretched, slick opening and kissing his lips softly. "This is good."

It _is_ good. Abed puts on a condom, slicks himself up, presses into Troy carefully - so carefully - pausing at every hitch of Troy's breath or movement of his legs, checking for the slightest discomfort. And it takes a while for Abed to fully sink in to him, because Abed is _big,_ and Troy has never done this, and he needs a moment to close his eyes and just breathe before he even thinks about letting Abed move.

But Abed seems fine with that, panting helplessly into Troy's neck as he smoothes one hand up his side and says frantically, "You feel so good, Troy. Fuck. So tight and...and so good for me." 

He whispers praise into Troy's ear and keeps touching his side as he slowly begins to press his hips against Troy's, pushing in and then pulling out so gently until he builds up a steadier rhythm, one that has Troy moaning uncontrollably underneath him. 

"Yeah, yeah," he whispers, clinging to Abed like there's nothing else in the world but the man making him feel this good. "Harder, Abed, I - _oh,_ fuck. So good. So good, Abed, _yes."_

Abed fucks into him harder until his cock is pounding Troy's prostate, making him see stars and babble incomprehensibly about how much he loves Abed, how good he feels, how he can't stand it, how everything is so good, so good...

He's surprised by the feeling of Abed's teeth biting onto his earlobe. "You have no idea how sexy you are, Troy," he mumbles. "I mean, fuck...so pretty and so desperate for it. Do you like getting fucked like this? Want it to be good for you, baby, just want to make you feel so good."

Troy whimpers in response, thrusting his hips to match Abed's movements. He feels a familiar heat gathering low in his stomach, his thighs, his groin, and he can't believe he's truly about to come untouched from his best friend fucking his ass. "Abed," he whines, tugging on Abed's hair. 

Luckily Abed knows exactly what he means, shifting so that he's kneeling and fucking Troy at a new, even more intense angle. "You can come for me, baby," he murmurs, his eyes never leaving Troy's face. "I want to see it. Let me see you come." 

Troy keeps their gazes locked as Abed fucks into him again and again until Troy is coming with a loud, long _"Fuck,"_ making a mess all over his stomach. Abed groans at the sight, mesmerized at Troy's spent cock and the way it twitches as Abed continues to fuck into Troy at a ruthless pace. 

"Let me know," he pants suddenly, "if you need me to stop. I'll-"

Troy wraps his arms around Abed's shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his neck. "Don't stop," he says breathily, "wanna feel you come..."

Abed's resulting moan is loud in Troy's ear, and it makes him laugh as he scratches Abed's back and plays with his hair and whispers how much he loves him until finally, Abed tumbles over the edge of his own orgasm, Troy's name desperate on his lips. 

+

Later, when they're cleaned up but still naked, they recap the sex like they recap the terrible action movies they usually watch together. 

"Uh, one hundred percent would absolutely do all of that again. Next question," Troy says with a grin, and Abed snorts as he laces their fingers together.

"You're right, but we could do more. Next time I could be giving you a blowjob while fingering you. Or you could ride me, I'm kind of really invested in seeing that happen sometime soon. And I really, really want to eat you out, eventually. If you'd be into that kind of thing."

Once again, Troy finds himself choking, only now there's only the stupid air to blame. "Sometimes you say things and - I don't know how you don't get embarrassed," he admits.

Abed smiles and shrugs. "I just...don't find many things embarrassing. Especially not this, with you. I love you, and I want you like crazy. I want to tell you because I think you deserve to know."

"Oh," Troy says softly, stretching up to kiss Abed's cheek. "Thank you."

Abed's gaze is achingly soft as he watches Troy - full of wonder. "Anytime," he whispers, pulling Troy close and holding him tight, pressing one final kiss to his temple for good luck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Realism and checking for typos? In my smut fic? I don't know her.
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
